


Coffee with a Dash of Magic

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Magical Accidents, Malec, Potions Accident, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: What happens when Alec mistakes one of Magnus' potions for coffee creamer??
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/LynneMonstr/status/1261661980483518464) tweet from [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr)
> 
> Also written for my Shadowhunter Bingo square: Free Space

It’s Friday morning and Alec wakes up before his alarm goes off. Magnus is still asleep next to him. He looks so peaceful, Alec decides to let him sleep a bit longer. Being as quiet as he can, he gets out of bed and pads barefoot into the kitchen. He’s shirtless but still wearing the pajama pants he slept in. He yawns and stretches as he makes his way to the coffee pot. He can’t do _anything_ before coffee. 

As he’s waiting for the coffee to brew, he reads over last night’s mission reports on his phone. Jace, Clary and Izzy had a run-in with a particularly nasty bunch of Shax demons. He’s engrossed in the report when the coffee’s ready, so he absentmindedly pours it into his favorite mug, the one he got at Pride last year that’s emblazoned with “I’m gay as the day is long”. He blindly reaches into the fridge to grab the creamer. He knows exactly where it sits in the door so he grabs the pitcher and pours some into his mug. He puts it back in the fridge and closes the door.

Magnus comes into the kitchen. “Mmmmm, is that coffee I smell?” Alec looks up from his phone.

“It is. I was hoping it would lure you out of bed before I had to leave for that clave meeting this morning.” He kisses Magnus good morning on the cheek. “Here, let me fix you a cup.”

“Thank you darling but I’m going to go get a shower first. I’ll get a cup after that.”

“Ok, yell at me when you’re done and I’ll bring it to you.” Alec smiles as he watches his husband walk back down the hall.

Sipping on his coffee as he mentally goes over the meeting topics in his head while still contemplating mission reports, he makes his way over to the dining room table to sit down at his laptop. The laptop makes it so much easier to follow up on reports and emails. As he’s typing notes about the shax demon mission, he thinks he sees sparks coming from the tips of his fingers. He thinks he must be seeing things or maybe he’s just not fully awake yet so he blinks multiple times and shakes his head trying to clear his vision. When he looks at his fingers again, both of his hands are now sparking. He watches in awe/horror as the sparks move up his wrists, leaving a trail of blue skin in their wake. 

“What the hell???” he says out loud to himself as the sparks continue up his arms, more blue skin to be seen behind them. “Magnus?” he calls calmly as he watches the sparks move onto his chest. “Magnus!” he yells, a bit louder this time. He’s now blue from the top of his head to the waistband of his pants.

Magnus cuts off the shower, thinking he heard Alec call his name. He listens for a moment then definitely hears “MAGNUS!!!!” He jumps from the shower and runs through the loft, snapping his fingers to put on a pair of pants (he doesn't know what may be waiting for him when he finds Alec.)

He skids to a stop when he sees Alec sitting at the table, blue hands held up in front of his blue face, inspecting them with wide eyes. Alec turns those wide eyes to Magnus. 

“Magnus? What has happened to me?”

“Well, I”m not sure. How do you feel? Any pain, shortness of breath, dizziness?”

“No, none of that. I _feel_ fine but I _look_ like the fucking genie from _Aladdin_.”

Magnus can’t help but laugh.

“This is not funny. What the hell is going on?”

“I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not funny.” Magnus says as he tries, pretty unsuccessfully, to muffle his laughter. That gets him a glare from Alec. Magnus calms himself and clears his throat, “Okay. Tell me everything you did this morning.”

“I got up, went to the bathroom, came in here, got a cup of coffee, reviewed some mission reports, sat down at the table to respond to the reports and when I looked at my fingers they were sparking blue. Once the sparks were gone, my skin was blue.”

“Shit.” Magnus is pretty sure he knows what happened but just to be sure he asks, “How’d you fix your coffee today? Regular black?”

“No. I used creamer. Why?”

“Oh.” Yep, Magnus’ suspicion was right. 

“What do you mean, ‘Oh.’? And why do you have that look on your face?”

“What look? I don’t have a look.”

“You absolutely _do_ have a look. It’s a look that says you know exactly what’s happened.”

Just to be one hundred percent sure, Magnus asks, “Which pitcher did you use?”

“The one with the creamer in it, of course. What kind of question is that?”

“Humor me. Exactly which pitcher did you use? What does it look like? Where is it located in the fridge?”

“It’s in the door of the fridge where it always is. It’s blue and it’s glass. I know you know what it looks like, Magnus.”

“Ummm, I don’t think you picked up the pitcher that has the creamer in it.” Magnus says with a grimace.

“What? Of course I did.” Alec gets up from the table, walks over to the fridge, opens the door and points to the spot in the door where the creamer is kept while saying, “It’s always in the same place, right here.” His eyes widen when he discovers he’s pointing at a blue carnival glass pitcher that has a raised iris design on it. He points at Magnus with sudden understanding. “Wait. What is that??” he asks, pointing back to the mysterious pitcher. “Don’t tell me it’s what I think it is.”

“Let me preface this by saying, I’m sorry. I needed to cool a potion down overnight.”

“Shit Magnus! We’ve had this discussion before.” Alec says, as he drags his blue hands down his beautiful blue face in exasperation.

“I got an urgent call from a client last night. He needs the potion today. Cooling it overnight speeds up the process. That way I’d be sure to have it ready for him on time.” Magnus pauses his explanation then continues with a smirk and a slight giggle, “By the looks of you, I’d say it’s done.”

“Again, Magnus, not funny. I’m fuckin’ blue! And I have a meeting in…” he looks down at the watch on his blue wrist, “shit, two hours.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus clears his throat and composes himself. “Seriously, I’m sorry.”

“Why do you have to put your potions in here like they’re orange juice or something? I can’t tell the difference if you don’t put them in the ‘potion section’ of the fridge or for God’s sake, label the damn things. And why do they have to be in those fancy pitchers anyway?”

“You’re one to talk! Your _precious creamer_ is in an antique 8 inch, cobalt blue cut glass pitcher etched with stars and fans!” 

“Well!” Alec yells, because that’s the only comeback he can think of at the moment.

“Well, what?!!?”

“Well...What can I say?” Alec shrugs and crosses his arms as he rolls his eyes. “You’ve rubbed off on me.”

“At least you admit it.” Magnus huffs.

“Fine. Now that we know we both have an affinity for antique glassware, what do I have to do to not be blue anymore? Meeting...clave...two hours...remember?”

“Oh yeah, about that...I don’t think you’re gonna make your meeting.”

“And why not?”

“There’s no reversal spell, it has to wear off...in like 12 to 24 hours.” Magnus says sheepishly.

Alec’s eyes go wide in horror. “Magnus, I can’t be like this for that long. I’ve got that clave meeting then I’ve got a security meeting with Underhill plus all of the paperwork that’s piled up on my desk. I _have_ to go to work today. Can’t you glamour me or something?”

“I’m sorry my dear. Nothing can break or cover up the effects of the potion.” Magnus shrugs with a smile on his face. “You’re my personal genie until it wears off.”

Alec is beyond frustrated. “Who in their right mind would want to be blue for up to a day with no way to reverse it?”

“It just so happens, my client is going to be playing the genie in _Aladdin_ on Broadway. It’s his Broadway debut and he didn’t want the spell wearing off in the middle of the performance. He’s a real method actor.”

“Magnus, what do I do?” Alec throws his arms down in defeat. He’s not proud of how whiny he sounds.

“Call Izzy and Jace. Have them cover for you today. Izzy can handle the clave meeting; Jace can meet with Underhill. You deserve a day off anyway. We’ll just hang out here. I’ll cancel my clients, except for the budding Broadway star-” Magnus holds up his hand to cut Alec off before he even begins to object. “He won’t even come inside. I’ll meet him at the door.” Magnus continues, “You can work on reports from here. I can even summon your paperwork if you like. _Or_...we just take the day and enjoy each other’s company then have a nice dinner. You’ll be back to normal by this time tomorrow morning. Then how about, we take the weekend and go on a trip, just the two of us? Get out of town and relax?”

Alec finally gives in with a sigh and a fond smile. “That sounds great actually. I’ll call Izzy and Jace. As soon as we get back though, we’re getting a fridge for your potions and it’s going in the apothecary!”

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Magnus smiles at his husband. “By the way, you look beautiful in blue.” 

“Your flattery will _not_ make up for this. You’re lucky you’re on the other side of that island where I can’t reach you easily.”

“Oh yeah, what would you do if you _could_ reach me?”

Alec stalks towards him and Magnus is immediately on high alert. He backs away from the island, ready to run if need be.

“I’ll show you.” Alec bolts and Magnus spins on his heel and runs as Alec chases him down the hall to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot until [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy) pointed out that Izzy and Jace _really should_ get the benefit of seeing their brother blue from head to toe. LOL 
> 
> Thanks for the idea!

Alec jolts awake and looks at the clock on the bedside table. There’s still an hour before he is supposed to be at the Institute to meet with the Clave representatives. He jumps out of bed to find his phone when he remembers that he was supposed to call Izzy and Jace. It's in his pants, which are somewhere in the mess of his and Magnus’ clothes that are strewn about the room. When he finally finds it, he sees that he’s missed a couple of calls and texts from each of them.

_45 minutes ago:_  
_**From Izzy - Where are you? Clave reps are gonna be here soon. You know they always show up early and we need to prepare our people before they get here.** _

_30 minutes ago:_  
_**From Jace - Did Magnus leave you tied to the bed or something?** _

_29 minutes ago:_  
_**From Jace - Don’t answer that.** _

_10 minutes ago:_  
_**From Izzy - We’re coming over.** _  
_**From Jace - You better have clothes on.** _

“Shit.” Alec pulls his pants on as fast as he can. He almost falls down when he steps on the end of the pants leg he’s trying to pull up. He jumps up and down on one leg as he yells, “Magnus! Get up. We’re gonna have company.”

Magnus bolts upright in bed. “What? Huh? What’s happening?” He blinks his eyes quickly and looks around the room. He can’t help but laugh as he watches Alec hop around the room trying to put his pants on, while he’s blue, all over. 

“Izzy and Jace are on their way here.”

Magnus stretches and rubs at his eyes, confusion on his face. “Why?”

“Because you distracted me with your sexy shenanigans before I could call them. Now they’re worried because I’m not at work and haven't been answering my phone. They’re gonna be here any-”

A pounding on the loft door cuts him off. “-now.” he says with a sigh.

Thank Raziel Magnus had adjusted the wards a while ago so their friends and family couldn't just waltz in whenever they feel like it. The incessant pounding continues, all the while Izzy is yelling at the top of her lungs, “Alec Lightwood, you open this door. You better be dead in there or I’m gonna kill you myself!”

Magnus’ phone starts to ring. Alec digs through the remaining clothes on the floor to find Magnus’ phone. He finally locates it in Magnus’ pants pocket. He looks at the screen, “It’s Izzy.” he says and tosses the phone, and the pants, to Magnus.

Alec’s phone starts to ring next. “Great, now Jace is calling. I’m gonna text them right now. Tell them I’m not coming in. Ask Izzy to handle the clave meeting and Jace to meet with Underhill. Hopefully that will satisfy them and they'll leave.”

_**To Izzy: Hey Iz. I’m not dead. I can’t make it to the clave meeting. Please attend in my stead and send me a report. I know you can handle it. Thank you. I love you. You can go home now.** _

_**To Jace: Everything’s okay. I just can’t make it in today. Please handle the security meeting with Underhill for me and send me a report. Thank you. Love you. Please take Izzy home.** _

The pounding on the door and the yelling stops. Alec assumes his siblings are reading the texts he just sent. “Do you really think that will work?” Magnus asks incredulously.

“I doubt it. But I can hope right? At least maybe it’ll buy us a little time?”

Magnus just chuckles to himself as he puts his clothes on. “I know your sister. She’s not gonna leave until she sees your face.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. I’m never gonna live it down if they see me like this.”

The pounding starts again. They look at each other and Magnus shrugs his shoulders, “I’ll go try to appease them. You stay here.”

Magnus makes his way to the door amid a flurry of bangs that echo throughout the loft. Izzy starts yelling again, this time her aim is on Magnus. “Magnus Bane! Let us in or I swear to-”

“It’s _Lightwood_ -Bane thank you very much.” Magnus says as he opens the door with a flourish. He doesn’t move to let them in though.

Izzy is pissed. “Why didn’t you answer your phone!? Where’s Alec?” 

“He’s fine, just a little under the weather.”

Jace isn’t satisfied with that answer. “How under the weather? It must be bad if he’s missing two meetings today.”

Magnus tries to reassure them. “Oh it’s nothing really, he’s just feeling a little blue.”

Izzy is on her tiptoes, trying to peer around Magnus into the loft, looking for her brother. “A little blue?? He wouldn’t skip out on us if he was just ‘a little blue’. He’s worked through too many illnesses and injuries for me to believe that.”

Magnus continues to block their way from entering the loft. “Let us in Magnus. We need to see our brother.” Izzy demands, pushing on the door.

“I’m sorry. He really doesn’t feel up for visitors right now. I promise I’ll have him call you later this afternoon.”

“Not good enough Magnus.” Now Jace is getting antsy. It’s not like Magnus to keep them from Alec.

Magnus tries to politely shut the door in their faces while saying, “Please just go back to the institute and take care of those meetings for him. I swear on my immortal life, he will call you later.”

“Through our bond I can tell that he feels fine.” says Jace. “I don’t sense any kind of pain or sickness coming through so what’s the deal Magnus?” He pauses until realization hits him, “Oh, wait!” his eyes get wide, “Is it a sex thing? It’s a sex thing isn’t it?”

“It’s not a sex thing!” Alec yells. He looks at Magnus and nods his head, giving the okay to let his siblings in. “Jesus Jace, why do you have to be so crude all the time?”

Izzy and Jace stumble into the loft as Magnus moves away from the door. As soon as they lay eyes on Alec they bust a gut. 

Izzy can’t contain herself and hardly has enough breath to ask, “What happened to you? You look like Violet Beauregarde from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_!?!”

“No,no.” Jace is doubled over with laughter, also having trouble forming words. In between breaths he manages, “His messed up hair...and that glare...he’s giving us...makes him look...like Beast from _X-Men_.”

“I’d say more like _Watchmen’s_ Dr. Manhattan, if you know what I mean.” Magnus interjects while waggling his eyebrows and winking at Alec.

That immediately cuts off Jace’s laughter. “Eww. No, did NOT need to have that mental picture.”

Magnus shrugs. “You’re the one who always wants it to be a sex thing.”

Alec stands in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed, glaring at his siblings. “I hate you both. Are you finished? Do you even care what happened to me? Don’t you wonder why I'm fucking blue? Do you give a shit? Because if you’ve just come here to laugh, you can leave now. You’ve got important meetings you should be getting to.”

A duet of “I’m sorrys” and cleared throats are the response. Two solemn and concerned faces turn toward him. 

Izzy crosses the room to her brother and rubs up and down on his arms in a comforting gesture. She goes into professional pathologist mode and asks the same questions Magnus had asked earlier. “Are you in pain? Do you have any shortness of breath? Are you dizzy?”

“No, Iz. I'm fine, I'm just blue.” He relaxes under her concern. He never has been able to stay mad at her for very long.

Being Alec’s parabatai Jace needs to physically touch him to verify that he really is okay. He goes over to Alec and basically pats him down. He takes Alec’s face in his hands, looks in his eyes, giving him a very thorough once-over. After his inspection is complete he says, “Yeah, okay. I believe you're all right. If it wasn’t a sex thing, as you claim, then what happened?”

Alec sighs. “I accidentally poured one of Magnus’ potions in my coffee this morning.”

“Why?”

“ _Accident_. I didn’t mean to. I was distracted and didn’t notice that I had picked up the wrong pitcher. If said pitcher hadn’t been in the wrong place in the fridge, it wouldn’t have happened.” Alec finishes as he gives Magnus the side eye.

Magnus rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear, “It’s not my fault that you can’t tell the difference between carnival glass and cut crystal.”

Jace and Izzy start laughing all over again. Izzy is delighted that Alec has found someone with as much sass as he has. “You guys haven’t even been married for a year yet and you already bicker like an old married couple.” she laughs. “You really must be alright if Magnus isn’t worrying about you.”

Magnus goes over to Alec and puts his arm around his waist, pulling him in close to his side, looking slightly up at Alec affectionately. “You are correct, Isabelle. If Alexander wasn’t fine, I wouldn’t be fine and I most definitely _would not_ be joking around.” Alec returns Magnus’ side hug with a smile.

Izzy can’t hold back her thirst for knowledge so she peppers Magnus with questions. “How long will this last? It’s not permanent is it? Will there be any lasting effects?” She leans in to Magnus conspiratorially and asks quietly behind her hand like it’s a secret, “Is he blue...you know…” she glances down towards Alec’s crotch, “ _everywhere_?”

“That’s it! Get out!” Alec bellows releasing his hold on Magnus and pushing his siblings towards the door.

“I’m only asking for science!” Izzy complains.

Jace shivers in disgust. “I don’t wanna know at all.”

“The spell will have worn off by the morning and there will be no lasting effects as long as Alec uses the right pitcher the next time.” Magnus assures his sister-in-law.

“Oh there’s not going to be a next time because Magnus is getting his own damn potions fridge when we get back.” He keeps trying to push his siblings towards the door.

“Get back? You going somewhere?” Jace asks with interest as he stops in his tracks.

“Yeah, once this,” Alec gestures to himself and his ‘blueness’, “wears off, we’re going somewhere, don’t know where yet, for the weekend. We need to relax.” 

“Fine. I guess we’ll take care of things at the institute today...and for the weekend. Don’t worry about anything, if they fire you for dereliction of duties, you can always audition to be a member of the Blue Man Group.” Jace laughs and barely dodges Alec’s arm as he swipes a punch towards him. He runs towards the door to be sure he’s out of harm's way.

“Damn it, Jace!” Alec groans.

“That’s enough foolishness.” Izzy commands and steps between her brothers. “We’ve got to get to the institute.” Izzy gives Magnus a hug. “Take care of him. Have a nice trip.” She turns to Alec and gives him a tight squeeze. “I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t scare us like this again. Have a nice, relaxing mini vacation.” She releases him and makes her way to the open door, where Jace is waiting for her before she turns back to them. “Love you both. We’ll see you when you get back Papa Smurf.”

With that, she and Jace race out the door and down the hall to the elevator. They can barely hear Alec’s cursing over their hysterical laughter.

Magnus shuts the door behind them, a fond smile on his face and a shake of his head. “Those two.”

“One of these days, they’re going to pay for that. I don’t know how, maybe ichor duty for a month or only training missions with the new recruits. I’ll think of something.”

“Well, while you think about it, how about we fix some breakfast? I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“Sure. French toast or waffles?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking...blueberry pancakes.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now.”

Magnus takes off in a sprint back down the hallway to their bedroom, Alec hot on his heels. They settle for a late lunch instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why they always end up running down the hall to hop into bed together. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I guess it’s just ‘their thing’™. 
> 
> Alec's fancy creamer pitcher, that's he not ashamed of at all thank you very much, can be found [here](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d5/5d/d1/d55dd1b70023bac358b57e430a9e4ca4.jpg).
> 
> Not to be outdone, Magnus keeps his potions in [this](https://img.letgo.com/images/e7/bf/5d/43/e7bf5d43d310302f64ebe000c6d73631.jpg?impolicy=img_600_pwa).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and laughed at least half as much as I did while writing it. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
